guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Pierre de Mirabel
Pierre de Mirabel est né vers 975 et mort le 27 août 1059 Catalunya i França meridional a l'entorn de l'any mil, Volume 2 de Actes de congressos, Centre national de la recherche scientifique (France), Catalonia (Spain), Xavier Barral i Altet, Generalitat de Catalunya, Departament de Cultura, 1991. . Il est d'abord abbé de Saint-Florent d'Orange Marie-Pierre Estienne, Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Publications de l'Université de Provence, 2004. . En 1010/1011 Catalunya i França meridional a l'entorn de l'any mil, Volume 2 de Actes de congressos, Centre national de la recherche scientifique (France), Catalonia (Spain), Xavier Barral i Altet, Generalitat de Catalunya, Departament de Cultura, 1991. , il est élu devient évêque de Vaison et le reste jusqu'à sa mort Histoire de L'Eglise Cathédrale de Vaison, Louis Anselme Boyer de Sainte-Marthe, Biblio Bazaar, 2011. . Pierre fait construire la nef de la cathédrale Notre-Dame-de-Nazareth de Vaison http://fr.structurae.de/structures/data/index.cfm?id=s0010958 cathédrale Notre-Dame-de-Nazareth de Vaison. . thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Nef Cloître de la cathédrale de Vaison. Pierre dit de Mirabel est un prélat remarquablement généreux et bienfaisant Cartulaire de la Commanderie de Richerenches de l'ordre du Temple (1136-1214), Mémoires de l'Académie de Vaucluse; documents inédits pour servir à l'histoire du département de Vaucluse, Templars. France. Richerenche, Ripert-Monclar (marquis de), R. Seguin, 1907. . Il signe l'acte de la réforme de saint Ruf. Il n'est pas un simple évêque d'un diocèse jadis très pauvre, mais le frère de Laugier de Nice, marié à Odile de Provence, fille de Guillaume II de Provence et peut-être d’Arsinde de Comminges Cartulaire de Saint-Victor, n° 659, cité par Mariacristina Varano, Institution épiscopale et autorité comtale dans le diocèse de Sisteron.. Son frère se fait moine à la fin de sa vie. Un autre de ses sept frères, Féraud de Nice est évêque de Gap de (1000-1044) L'ordre de Cluny à la fin du moyen âge: le vieux pays clunisien, XIIe-XVe siècles, Denyse Riche, Université de Saint-Étienne, 2000, p.113. . Lui est abbé de Saint-Florent d’Orange, Liste des évêques de Vaison|évêque de Vaison et un seigneur temporel qui fait de nombreuses donations. A la fin de sa vie, en 1044, avec Geoffroi II de Provence et Guillaume Bertrand de Provence, ils divisent en deux la ville de Vaison Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes et Dictionnaire géographique, historique, archéologique et biographique des communes du département de Vaucluse, Par Jules Courtet, Publié par Bonnet, 1857, p.327.. Sa famille . thumb|Premier sceau des Mevouillon.Pierre est un membre de la maison des comtes d’Orange-Nice, comme ses frères Laugier de Nice, Féraud de Nice, tous les deux évêques et Pons III de Mevouillon, tige des Mevouillon. Son père, Pons II de Mevouillon, précariste de l’église d’Arles à Nyons, se voit confirmer la villa Jocondis (Mornas) dont le terminium avait été concédé en précaire à ses parents, par l’archevêque Manassès d'Arles, en 954. On peut donc le considérer adulte à cette époque et il vit au moins jusqu’en 983 GCNN t III Arles n° 283.. Il reçoit de l’archevêque d’Arles, Ithier, la villa Niomes et des biens à Busayrol, situés dans le comté de Vaison. En 981, cette précaire lui est confirmé par Annon, successeur d’Ithier, ainsi qu’à ses deux fils Pons III et Laugier de Nice GCNN t III Arles n° 285. Le Pons qui fait un don à l’abbaye de Cluny en 956-957 c’est peut-être Pons II de Mevouillon. En effet, ce dernier avec sa femme Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège, tient de l'archevêque d’Arles, l’abbaye de Sainte-Marie de Goudargues GCN t III Arles n° 214.. Pons II de Mevouillon a huit fils qui font une donation à l’abbaye de Cluny en 1023. La charte de Cluny, n° 2779, du 22 mai 1023, donnée en concile à Saint-Privat, territoire de Sarrians, révèle les prénoms des huit frères dont les domaines s’étendent sur les diocèses de Gap, Die, Vaison, Orange et Saint-Paul Trois Châteaux. Par cet acte, deux des frères, Laugier de Nice et Pons, ayant déterminé de se faire moine à Cluny, donnent à cette abbaye la moitié du castrum d’Auton dont l’autre a été précédemment offerte à Saint-Pierre de Cluny par leur père. Cette libéralité s’effectue sur le conseil et le consentement de leurs frères auxquels ils délaissent le reste de leur héritage. Ces six frères sont : Féraud de Nice évêque de Gap, Laugier de Nice, Arnoul, Gérard, Raoul et Rambaud Ripert-Montclar, p XXIV) cité par [http://bianco.thierry.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm#[010] Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Remarquons seulement qu'il se qualifie de Mirabel, qu'il y possède de grands biens Cartulaire de la Commanderie de Richerenches de l'ordre du Temple (1136-1214), Mémoires de l'Académie de Vaucluse; documents inédits pour servir à l'histoire du département de Vaucluse, Templars. France. Richerenche, Ripert-Monclar (marquis de), R. Seguin, 1907. . Selon d’autres sources, il est fils d’Ismidon de Royans, dit le vieux et de Alloy, dame de royans J. Berge, Origines rectifiées de Maisons féodales (1952), J. Berge, Origines rectifiées de Maisons féodales (1952) et Caïs de Pierlas, Le XIe siècle dans les Alpes-Maritimes, Turin, 1885 et Baratier Édouard ; Duby Georges ; Hildesheimer Ernest ; Atlas historique : Provence, Comtat, Orange, Nice, Monaco, A. Colin, Paris, (1969) INIST-CNRS, Cote INIST : S 6285 et H&G, n°120, 217.. Descendance de Pons de Mevouillon : Pons de Mevouillon x Blismodis | | --> Humbert évêque de Vaison, jusqu’en 1005 | | --> Garnier, évêque d’Avignon (976-991) | | --> Ison | | --> Pons II de Mevouillon (ca 920-986) x Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège | | --> Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap]] | | --> Pierre de Mirabel, évêque de Vaison | | --> Pons III de Mevouillon | | ... --> 'Descendance Mevouillon... ' | | --> Arnoul de Theys | | ... --> 'Descendance Theys... ' | | --> Gérard | | --> Rambaud, grand père de Pons Rambaud | | --> Raoul | | --> Laugier de Nice (ca 1050-1032) x Odile de Provence (976-1032), fille de Guillaume II de Provence | | --> Rostan de Gréolières | | ... --> 'Descendance Gréolières... ' | | --> Pierre de Nice, évêque de Sisteron (1043-1059) | | --> Jauccara de Nice | x Amic de Vence-Avignon | | --> Gerberge de Nice | x Bérenger d’Avignon. | | --> Rambaud de Nice (1006-1073) x 1032 Accelena d’Apt | | --> Laugier d’Apt x Amancia de Lacoste-Castellane | | --> Odila de Nice x Boniface de Reillanne | | --> Gisla de Nice x Rostang d'Agoult | | --> Laugier d'Agout, évêque d'Apt, croisé | | --> Pierre II de Nice évêque de Sisteron, puis évêque de Vaison | | --> Rostan de Fréjus x Accelena de Marignane | | --> Rambaud de Nice, seigneur de Gréolières († jeune) | x Bélieldis de Marseille | | --> Amic | | --> Guillaume | x avant 1045 Azalaïs de Reillanne, veuve de Guilhem d'Agoult | | --> Bertrand-Rambaud d’Orange x 1068 Adélaïde de Cavenez, veuve de Guillaume V Bertrand de Provence | | --> Léger ou Laugerus, évêque d’Avignon(1124 ou 1126-1142) | | --> Jausserand Laugier, seigneur de Gréolières | x 1064 Gerberge, fille de Foulques Bertrand de Provence | | --> Pierre | | --> Rambaud II d'Orange | | --> Thiburge d'Orange x 1126 Guillaume d’Omélas, fils de Guilhem V de Montpellier | | --> Raimbaut d'Orange Abbé de Saint-Florent d'Orange . Le 9 juin 981, Anon, archevêque d’Arles confirme à Pons II, son père, et à ses deux fils la précaire de Niomes GCNN t III Arles n° 285. . Il s'agit certainement des frères aînés de Peire. D'ailleurs son père reçoit de l’archevêque d’Arles, Ithier, la villa Niomes et des biens à Busayrol, situés dans le comté de Vaison. En 981, cette précaire lui est confirmé par Annon, successeur d’Ithier, ainsi qu’à ses deux fils Pons III et LaugierGCNN t III Arles n° 285.. Saint-Florent est une abbaye, située dans un faubourg d'Orange avec une église dédiée à saint Florent, évêque de cette ville. On ignore l'époque de sa fondation. Une inscription funèbre qu'on y a trouvée et qu'on croit être du IX siècle, prouve qu'elle était déjà construite à cette époque Dictionnaire des abbayes et monastères; ou, Histoire des établissements religieux érigés en tout temps et en tous lieux a la destination des réguliers des deux sexes: Contenant: 1° Leurs fondations, leurs accroissements et leurs décadences; 2° Des renseignements archéologiques, géographiques et ..., Jacques-Paul Migne, J.-P. Migne, 1856. . Pierre de Mirabel est immédiatement abbé de Saint-Florent d'Orange, ce qui vient encore à l'appui de la haute situation de sa famille dans le diocèse d'Orange Cartulaire de la Commanderie de Richerenches de l'ordre du Temple (1136-1214), Mémoires de l'Académie de Vaucluse; documents inédits pour servir à l'histoire du département de Vaucluse, Templars. France. Richerenche, Ripert-Monclar (marquis de), R. Seguin, 1907. . Il va d’ailleurs être abbé de Saint-Florent d'Orange tout le reste de sa vie Saurel, Ferdinand (1821-1907), Histoire de la ville de Malaucène et de son territoire, Ferdinand Saurel et Alfred Saurel, J. Roumanille, p.90. . Nous le voyons en cette qualité conclure certaines transactions avec un certain Guillaume de Cedro en l'année 1036 Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes. . Depuis le 28 décembre 986, et la reconquête sur les Sarrasins, l’évêque de Vaison a la souveraineté sur la ville. Des cette date, les seigneurs vainqueurs des envahisseurs font des dons aux églises, monastères et abbayes. Ils ne font parfois que restituer des biens qui viennent de leur être donnés pour leur participation à la libération du territoire, mais qui appartenaient à l'Église avant la conquête des Alpes par les musulmans. L'évêque Pierre II est un seigneur à la fois spirituel et temporel, malgré ses nombreux dons. La plus ancienne mention du nom du village de Rasteau figure sur un contrat de précaire concernant des terres du quartier de Saint-Martin. Il est passé, en 1009, par l'évêque Pierre II de Mirabel Robert Bailly, Dictionnaire des communes du Vaucluse, A. Barthélemy, Avignon, 1986. . Pierre de Mirabel est revêtu de la dignité épiscopale. Il paraît que c'est vers l'an 1009 ou 1010, d'après un acte du 5 avril 1053, dans lequel il est dit que cette année-là est la quarante-troisième de son ordination. Il s'agit ici certainement de l'ordination épiscopale, et c'est ainsi que cette expression doit toujours s'entendre dans les actes des évêques. L'épiscopat de Pierre de Mirabel est donc très long, et il atteint presque un demi-siècle, puisque nous le trouvons encore sur le siège de Vaison quelques années après Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. les évêques de Vaison durent absorber de bonne heure le pouvoir temporel, lequel s'étendait sur les villages voisins d'Entrechaux, de Crestet et de Rasleau(15). Aussi sommes-nous persuadé que la donation faite, vers le milieu du XIe siècle, à l'évêque Pierre de Mirabel, par Geoffroy et Bertrand, comtes de Provence, d'une moitié de Vaison et de son territoire, ainsi que la confirmation faite en faveur de l'évêque Roslang par Pascal II, en 1108, ne furent que la reconnaissance d'un fait accompli Revue archéologique, Volume 8, Ernest Leroux., 1851. La première année de son ordination, Pierre de Mirabel fait don à l'autel consacré en l'honneur de la Sainte-Vierge et des douze Apôtres dans la cathédrale Notre-Dame-de-Nazareth de Vaison, et aux douze chanoines qui le desservent, de l'église de Saint-Martin, au lieu appelé Trois-Fontaines, dans le diocèse d'Orange. C'est dans cet acte, dont le P. Boyer nous a conservé le commencement, que notre évêque fait mention de son prédécesseur du même nom que lui, déclarant qu'il fait cette donation pour le repos de l'âme de l'évêque Pierre, qui l'a précédé sur le siège de Vaison, et pour les âmes de ses parents défunts ; par où l'on voit qu'il n'y a pas eu d'intermédiaire entre ce Pierre Ier et lui Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. En général l'Église de Vaison jusques à lui, avait été riche de la pauvreté de Jésus-Christ; mais sous lui, elle commence de devenir riche des biens de ce monde. Son exemple contribue beaucoup à exciter les fidèles de son diocèse à faire ces pieuses libéralités. Considérant donc la pauvreté de ses chanoines, pour la rémission de ses péchés, il donne à son église trois parties des dîmes de Vaison, plus la moitié d'une me partie des dîmes qu'il avait droit de percevoir à Malaucène. Dans le Rasteau, la moitié des dîmes des pourceaux, des moutons, des agneaux, des bœufs, et la troisième partie qu'on appelle du synode. Dans la paroisse de Cairanne, il donne une métairie avec tous ses droits ; dans le territoire du Rasteau, une autre métairie et deux terres propres à faire du chanvre. Dans le comté d'Uzès, dont est originaire sa mère, et dans la paroisse appelée Carien, une métairie que Guille avait donnée à Sainte-Marie. Dans le comté de Vaison, une métairie que Hugues avait donnée à l'église de Saint-Just, plus une autre métairie donnée par Bernoin ; une autre métairie donnée par Isnard située dans le territoire d'Ancezune ; une autre métairie dans le territoire de Vaison, sous l'obligation que les chanoines gardent l'église, chantent les heures, fassent les hebdomades et vivent en commun Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. , où il est propriétaire de grands biens.]] Le même évêque donne aussi quatre journées de vigne qu'il a à Avignon proche de cette ville et de l'église de Saint-Ruf ; plus une journée de vigne qu'il a à Gourtéson, plus dans le territoire de Vaison, une journée et demi(e) de vigne au quartier appelé Boxaronis, et une demi-journée au Barsan ; au lieu appelé Teu, une demi-journée de vigne; au même lieu, une autre demi-journée de vigne ; plus, au-delà de la rivière d'Ouvèse, une journée de vigne ; plus, deux autres vignes ; plus une demi-journée de vigne, située aux Prisons, donnée par Godule; plus une autre demi-journée située aux Fourches; plus dans le Claux, au-dessus de Saint-Quenin, une vigne; plus, à Saint-Martin-du-Rasteau, une journée de vigne; dans le Claux appelé le Puy, une demi-journée de vigne ; dans le même lieu, une journée de vigne ; plus, au-delà du Lauson, au lieu appelé Montili, une journée de terre cultivée et une demi-journée de vigne, et dans un autre quartier appelé les Eaux-Chastes, une demi-journée de terre cultivée; dans le même lieu, une demi-journée de terre ; dans un autre lieu, sous la métairie de Morganne, une journée de vigne; plus, à Mirabel, une journée et demi(e) de vigne Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Nous avons encore une convention de Dom Pierre, évêque, avec Théotard et ses deux héritiers Arnulphe et Frodingue, touchant la terre de Saint-Quenin, qui appartient à l'évêché, et située dans le comté d'Orange, que Pierre leur donne, à condition qu'ils payent à ses chanoines huit sextiers de blé et qu'après leur mort, ladite terre revienne, sans aucun retardement, à l'église de Vaison. Pierre donne encore à son église le moulin du Rasteau et un champ propre pour semer du chanvre, situé dans le territoire de Vaison. On voit par cette longue énumération les biens immenses que possède ce prélat, non-seulement sur les rives de l'Aygues et de l'Ouvèze, mais bien loin au-delà, puisque ses domaines retendent jusques à Avignon : ce qui peut donner une idée de l'importance de sa famille. Elle occupe la majeure partie de ce qui sera appelé plus tard le Comtat Venaissin et pénètre jusque dans l'intérieur du Dauphiné Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Un évêque soucieux des problèmes de l'Église de son temps . il fit la Donation dont nous venons de Auraic. rapporter le commencement , à l'Autel de l'Egliíè de Vaison consacré a l'honneur de la Sainte Vierge Marie , & de tous Içs Saints , &: aux douze Chanoines qui y sont , & seront a perpétuité en même nombre , PEglise de íàint Martin dans Je Diocèse d'Orange au lieu nommé les sept Fontaines avec tous les honneurs, & droits qu'il y avoit. Dans les Actes que nous avons de lui il prend le titre de Dom Pierre Evêque Nous ferions trop ennuyeux de rapporter au long tous les Actes qui nous restent de lui , nous nous contenterons de faire un abbregé des principaux , 8c de dire en gênerai que l'Eglife de Vaison jusques a lui avoit été riche de la pauvreté de Jeíus-Christ , mais fous lui elle commença de devenir riche des biens de ce monde. Son exemple contribua beaucoup a exciter les fidèles de íbn Diocèse a faire ces pieuses libéralités. Considérant donc la pauvreté de ses Chanoines , pour la rémission de ses péchés , il donna à íbn Eglise trois parties des Dîmes de Vaison , plus la moitié d'une quatrième partie des Dîmes qu'il avoit droit de percevoir à Malaucene , dans le Rasteau la moitié des Dîmes des Pourceaux , des Moutons, des Agneaux , des Bœufs, & la troisième partie qu'on appelloit du Sinode. Dans la Paroisse de Cairane il donne une Métairie avec tous ses droits. Dans le Territoire du Rasteau une autre Métairie , & deux Terres propres à faire du Chanvre. Dans la Comté dTJzés, & dans la Paroisse appellée Carien une Métairie que Guille avoit donnée à sainte Marie. Dans la Comté de Vaison une Métairie que Hugues avoit donné à l'Eglise de Saint Just , plus une autre Métairie donnée par Bernoia. Un autre Métairie donnée par Ifnard située dans le Territoire d'Anceíune, une autre Métairie dans le territoire de Malaucene qu'Arantrude avoit donnée avec le Moulin , & toutes ses appartenances. Plus deux Métairies situées dans le Territoire de Vaison sous ^obligation que les Chanoines garderoient FEglise , chanteroient les heures , feroient les Hebdomades , & vivroient en commun. Plus le même Evêque donna quatre journées de Vigne qu'il avoit à Avignon proche de cette Ville , & de l'Eglisedc saint Ruf. Plus une journée de Vigne qu'il avoit à Courteson, plus dans le Territoire de Vaison une journée & demi de Vigne au quartier appellé Boxaronnis, & une demi journée au Baríân. Au lieu appellé Teu, une demi journée de Vigne, au même lieu , un autre demi journée de Vigne s plus au-delà de la Rivière dOuvese une journée de Vigne, plus deux au-» tres Vignes. Plus une demi journée de Vigne située aux prisons donnée par Godule. Plus une autre demi journée située aux Fourches, Plus dans le Claux au deílus de saint Quenin une vigne. Plus a Ûint Mârtin du Rasteau une journée de Vigne. Dans le Claux appelle le Puy une demi journée de Vigne , dans le même lieu une journée de Vigne. Plus au de là du Lauson au Lieu appellé Montili une journée de Terre cultivée, & une demi journée de Vigne , & dans un autre quartier appellé les Eaux chastes une demi journée déterre cultivée ,dans le même Lieu une demi journée de terre , dans un autre Lieu sous la Métairie de Morganne une journée de Vigne. Plus à Mira bel une journée 8c demi de Vigne. Nous avons encore e|*'ch. une convention de Dom Pierre Evêque avec Theotard, & ses p " deux héritiers Arnulfe , & Frodingue , touchant la terre de saint Quenin qui appartenoit à l'Evêché, & située dans la Comté d'Orange que Pierre leur donne a condition qu'ils payeront à ses Chanoines huit Sextiers de Blé , & qu'aprés leur mort la dite terre reviendra fans aucun retardement à l'Eglise de Vaison. Pierre donna encore à íbn Eglise le Moulin du Rasteau, & un champs propre pour semer du Chanvre situé dans le Territoire de Vaison. Les. libéralités que ce pieux Prélat a fait à son Eglise , font contenues dans un Livre en Parchemin de nonante-deux pages que nous avons remis entre les mains de Monseigneur Joseph Louis de Cohorne pour le placer dans ses Archives , d'où il avoit été enlevé je ne fçai comment, on y voit la dotation de l'Eglise de Vaison faite dans le dixième, onzième, & douzième Siécle par quelques Evêques de ce temps, ÒC par plusieurs autres personnes les plus distinguées Ecclésiastiques , où Séculières , & dans la plupart des Actes il y a cette clause que les Chanoines vivront en commun , qu'ils demeureront dans le Cloître y qu'ils serviront l'Eglise , qu'ils chanteront les heures Canoniales , qu'ils feront les Hebdomades É & qu'ils feront la charité aux pauvres. Telles ont été les pieuses intentions de ces Illustres Fondateurs, que ceux quiJouissent de leurs biens pensent serieusement , s'ils accomplissent à la Lettre leur derniere volonté , & s'ils ne les emploient pas bien souvent à des usages profanes , indignes non feulement d'un Prêtre , mais d'un honête Séculier. Ces conditions de demeurer dans le Cloître » de vivre eû commun repetées dans toutes les Donations qui sont dans' Itf Livre que nous avons cité nous donnent lieu de croire que les Chanoines de l'Eglise de Vaifon embraflerent la vie régulière sous ce Religieux Prélat, où fous Umbert I. Le Cloître qu'on y voit en est une preuve bien évidente , de même que les différentes Officines dont on a trouvé les fondemens en creuíant la terre à l'entour de lEglise de laquelle je ne dis rien , ni de ses proportions , ni de ía matière , ni de ía forme , me contentant de rapporter une Inscription qu'on y voit dans l'Architrave conçûë en quatre vers aues obscurs, afin que le Lecteur y fasse des íèrieufes méditations, pour en avoir , $C pour en donner l'intelligence à Ia postérité. OBSECRO VOS FRATRES AQ.UILONIS VI NCITE PARTES SEC TANTES CLAUSTRUM QUIA SIC VE N IE T I S AD AUSTRUM. TRIFIDA Q.UADRIFIDUM M E M O R E T SUCCENDERE NIDUW IGNEA BISSENIS LAPIDUM SIC ADDITA V E N 1 S, PAX HUICDOMUI POUR, l'intelligence de ces quatre vers-, il faut fçavoir qu'ils sont écrits dans une seule ligne qui tient d'un bout à l'autre de l'Eglise , fur la plus haute Enfilade des pierres de taille dont elle est bâtie en déhors , 8c en dedans , & immédiatement sous les Modules qui soutiennent des pierres larges qui lui fervent de toit. Ils font écrits du côté du Septentrion. C'est de ce côté là que le Cloître est bâti , dont les quatre galeries den bas subsistent encore , tout le reste est abbatu % des fenêtres qui tomboient dans le Pre-haut on voyoit cette Inscription qui est écrite en grosses lettres Romaines , la plupart bien formées, les autres tirant un peu fur Je gotique , & toutes de la hauteur d'environ un pied. Cela supposé. Voici l'explication que j'en .donne , & qui pastèra jusques à ce que quelque Daniel en donne une autre qui approche plus de la vérité. • Comme la partie du Cloître au delTus de laquelle font les quatre vers s'appuye contre l'Eglise , &L qu'elle est la plus incommode pour y habiter , le premier vers est une exhortation, à ceux qui y Àvoient leurs Chambres , de souffrir le vent de bise , lè -froid , la privation du Soleil , 8cc. avec -patience. Le second contient une promené , 8c donné refperànce qu'en gardant les règles du Cloître , ils seront logés à l'a* venir , dans les appartemens du Midi qui font plus chauds , plus agréables , & plus commodes. ; ' *■ Le troisième, & le quatrième vers animent les Chanoine» à là serveur d'eíprit en rappellant dans leur mémoire le ravage que la foudre avoit fait en abbattant les douze chambres de pierre destinées pour les douze Chanoines. Voici la construction que j'en fais , 8c qui les rendent plus intelligibles. Trisida ignea fie aàditet bifsenis vents Lapidum , memoret fuccendere nidum quadrifidum. C'est-à-dire que la foudre acharnée avec violence aux douze chambres de pierre vous soit un avertissement continuel d'embraser par une ferveur toujours nouvelle ce Cloître, qui est une maison quarrée , où vous avés pris , comme les oiseaux dans leur nid , une nouvelle nailîànce. : II faut remarquer que les chambres des Chanoines Réguliers sont appellées Veines des Pierres. Parce que comme le íàng est renfermé dans les veines , de même un Chanoine , 8c fur tout le Régulier , où Religieux doit être renfermé dans íà chambre , 8c se souvenir toûjours que comme le sang qui sort des veines perd facilement íà chaleur , íà couleur , íà vie 8c se corrompt dans peu de temps , de même les Prêtres , 8c les Religieux qui sortent de leur Retraite , 8c de leur Cloîtra perdent íàns y prendre garde la ferveur d'esprit , l'amour de Dieu , 8c la grâce qui est l'ame de nôtre ame , 8c de la vie intérieure chrétienne, Cléricale 8c Religieuse. . Je pourrois donner un autre sens a ces vers j mais il faudroit avoir recours aux Allégories, auxquelles l'Autheur n'auroit peut-être jamais pensé. Je me contente d'avoir dit mon sentiment fur le sens Littéral, encore ne fuis-je pas ailes p;ésomptueux que de croiie de l'avoir trouvé. , L'an Ioi 2. Le Pape Benoit VIII. écrivit une Lettre aux Evêques de Bourgogne , d'Aquitaine , 8c de Provence. Dans l'addreste Pierre y est appelle Faffinenfis Epifeopus , mais c'est un défaut du Copiste. Ce Pape les exhorte de protéger , 8c défendre l'Abbaïe de Cluni. II y est nommé avec Heldebert Evêque d'Avignon , Estienne de Carpentras , Almerade dç Riez. Cette Lettre est dattée de l'an ion. Voyés le quatrié* me Tome des Collections des Ecrivains de l'Histoire de Frany ce de Monsieur du Chesne. Environ ce même temps, & sous le Pontificat de Pierre, Guillaume homme de grande qualité donna à l'Eglise de sainte Marie , où de saint Pierre Prince des Apôtres , oà de saint Martin Confesseur , c'étoit l'Eglise de Vaison , tous les biens qu'il avoit hérité de íès parens dans le Lieu de íâint Marcellin avec l'Eglise dudit Saint, 8c celle de íàinte Magdelaine, de plus il donna tout le bien qu'il avoit dedans , 6c dehors la Ville de Vaiíbn au quartier appellé le Baríàn» Pierre Evêque accepta , & confirma cette Donation , èc excommunia tous ceux qui y formeroient quelque opposition. La Comteflè femme de Bertrand Rambaud avec ses deux enfans Rambaud, 8C Pierre r approuva. Guillaume lui-même qui l'avoit faite la ratifia , Isnard son Oncle , Archambaud, Rotbald , & Rainoard son parent, y donnèrent leur consentement en présence de plusieurs témoins, &c. Le même jour Rotbald dont nous venons de parler donna tout le bien qui lui étoit échu par héritage , & qu'il avoit à saint Marcellin , & au quartier de sainte Marie Magdelaïne , dans la Cité de Vaiíbn, & dans le Territoire de saint Pan», taleon par le Conseil de Gilberge Comteflè femme de Bertrand Rambaud , &c. L an 1032. Conrad II. dit le Salique fît aíïèmbler les Etat» Généraux de son Royaume d'Arles dans la Ville de Lion, où\ assistèrent Pons de Marignane Archevêque d'Arles , Bruchard Archevêque de Lion , Bruchard Archevêque de Vienne, Gaucher Archevêque de Besançon , Estienne Evêque de Clermont , Tredelon Evêque du Puy , Geofroi Evêque de ChaV lons, Lambert Evêque de Langres, Gaflin Evêque de Mâcon , Guigues Evêque de Valence , Hcrmand Evêque de Viviers r Raibaud Evêque d'Uzés , Estienne Evêque de Carpentras , Odalric Evêque de Trois-Châteaux , Geraud Evêque de Gap, Pierre Evêque de Vaison , Edelbert Evêque d'Avignon , & AU mprad Evêque de Riez, tous les Comtes, Barons, Gentils-Hommes & autres pour se faire reconnoître Roy,& recevoir de tous ceux qui composoient cette auguste Assemblée le serment de fidélité» L'ah 103 J.l Lc même Empereur écrivit aux Evêques Sus-,0J1, fragans d'Arles qu'ayant appris la mort dé Pons de Marigna^ne Archevêque de cette Ville , il les prie aussi bien que le Clergé , d'élire Raimbaud Patriarche d'Ephese , pour remplir le Siège vacant de cette Eglise , assurant qu'il est,Noble;, d'une conscience pure , de bonne réputation , íçávant dans J Ecriture Sainte , ôc trés habile dans les aflàires d'état , je le tiens auprés de moi, ajoûte t'il , pour être mon Conseiller. Les Evêques obéiflans aux Ordres de l'Empereur , aprés s'être informés de la vérité des faits , & du mérite de Raimbaud l'élurént unanimement , & ayant envoyé l'élection à Benoit ÌX. il la confirma de íbn autorité Apostolique.:..." L'an 1037. & le premier de May , Leger homme Riche , & 10 r. puislànt donna à l'Eglise de Vaiíòn , & à ses Chanoines trois Métairies avec tout ce qui lui appartenoit en Champs , en Vignes , Courvées , Bois , Arbres fruitiers , où, non , les eaux , leurs cours , & paflages , en un mot tous les droits qu'il avoit dans leídites trois Métairies situées dans le Comté de Sisteron, & dans le Château nommé Follian. Le quinze d'Octobre 1040. il fut présent à la Consécration 10+0, de l'Eglise de saint Victor de Marseille faite par le Pape Benoit IX. en présence de quatre Archevêques , & de dix - neuf Evêques parmi lesquels Pierre Evêque de Vaifon est lc huitième, l'Acte de cette Consecration est au long dans le Livre intitulé , Gallia Christian* , dans le Catalogue des Evêques de Marseille. .'. t \>; II est encore parlé de lui en l'an 1043 , & en 1044. dans l04Jt une Donation que fit Guillaume III. dit Guilhen Bertrand Ruffi Comte de Provence du Prieuré de íàint Promaise de Fortcal- ^àfscfi6 quier aux Religieux de l'Abbaïe de saint Victor , pour prier L.xi.p! Dieu pour lui & pour ses parens. Cet Acte fut fait avec grande solcmnité dans une eípece de Concile tenu à Barbara Fief situé dans le Diocèse de saint Paul Trois-Châteaux, où l'on voit encore une Chapelle champêtre dédiée a íàint Quenin. Cest là fans doute que fut tenu cette Assemblée composée de plusieurs Archevêques 8c Evêques , en particulier de Raimbaud Archevêque d'Arles , d'Hifmidion Archevêque d'Ambrun , de Pierre Archevêque d'Aix , d'Estienne Evêque d'Apt , de Franc Evêque de Carpentras , de Pierre Evêque de Vaison , d'Odalric Evêque de Trois - Châteaux , &c. qui confirmèrent cette Donation , de même que Berenger Miro, & Rostang Vicomtes , Guillaume , 8c Geofroy enfans dut Prince , Volverard Chevalier d Arles , Guillaume de Venafque , ÔC Bermond Gantelme >• outre cela le Comte donna encore à cette Abbaïe, la moitié des Eglises qui étoient bâties, 8c qu'on bâtiroit à l'avenir dans la Ville de Manofque , à sçavoir de la ttés sainte Vierge , de saint Estienne , de saint 'Pierre , &í de saint Alban. «.;■;'■ . \ .' x0 Le^ cinq d'Avril 105-3. qui fut la quarante troisième depuis Ex Ar-son Ordination Pierre donna à son Eglise , & à ses Chanoines CVa£PI tout ^e Territoire qui est du côté du Septentrion fur le chemin appellé Montanier , là où les Chanoines prennent la Ta£ que juiques au plus haut de la Montagne , il en donne la quatrième partie- iPlus il donne trois parties des Dîmes de ladite terre. Plus la troisième partie de la Censé du marché dedans, & dehors , & des pâturages » à condition que les Chanoines demeureront dans le Cloître commun , qu'ils seront le service de Dieu & de PEglise ,< qu'ils exerceront la charité mutuelle entre eux , 8c à l'égjard des pauvres ;, 8c que toute propriété fera bannie, v. . ,>ii .'/.' c IO!î- Lan 1055. 8c le quatrième de May, cet Evoque sit encore une Donation à son Eglise 8t à ses Chanoines d'une Condornine située prés de Vaison y 8c proche P Eglise du côté de POrient , à la reserve de la Dîme , aux mêmes conditions , rapportées cy-deflus ; que les Chanoines la poísederont , 8C vivront en commun 8c1 auront foin des pauvres , 8c de leurs frères. • '• • Jojí L'an 1056. il assista à un Concile tenu à saint Gilles Vil' le du bas Languedoc lans que nous en fçachions le sujet. La Tradition porte que Geofroy, 8c Bertrand Comtes de Provence donnèrent a cet Evêque en ce temps, la moitié de la Cité de Vaison , 8c de son Territoire , ce qui est confirmé par une Bulle de Pasehal II. addreflsée à Rostang un de ses Successeurs , 8c donnée expreílëment pour authoriser, & confirmer cette Donation , íàns qu'elle nous apprenne le temps auquel ces Princes la firent» La même année 1056. Le Pape Victor II. désirant de re-#,0J'* medier aux abus qui regnoient en France ordonna à Raimbaud Archevêque d Arles Primat des Gaules , & íbn Vicaire Apostolique d'allembler un Concile pour la réformarion du Clergé , au lieu qu'il jugeroit le plus propre , il choisit la Ville de Toulouse , pù assistèrent les Evêques tant du Royaume de France,que de celui d'Arles,comme aussi plusieurs grands Seigneurs , les uns pour demander la même réforme . les autres pjur faire des plaintes contre quelques Evêques. Surquoi l Archevèqne d'Arles porta son jugement en qualité de Président du Concile , ayant Pons Archevêque d Aix pour Adjoint. On y sit treize Canons, à la fin les Eveaues firent le Serment de fidélité , & promirent obéissance à l'Archevèque d'Arles , & à lès Successeurs. Pierre la fit comme les autres, ainsi qu'il est rapporté par Monsieur Saxi P. 204. &. par Monsieur Bovis dans la Royale Couronne d Arles p. 229. Ego Pctrus Vafionenfis Ecclcfì* vocatus Episcopus Promitto coram Deo , & Santfis ejus omnem subjetiionem , & Obedientiam Canonicam , & fidélisâtem Ecclesi* SanBi Stephani se dis Arelatenfis ttbi C rp/ts Beati Trophimi Confcjfiris qmescit , & Raimbaldo Archiepiscopo , & succe(sorihus ejus eum fupervixero. C'est - à - dire. Moi Pierre Appellé Evêque de Vaifon , je promets devant Dieu , & devant fes Saints toute soumission , obéissance Canonique , &. fidélité à l'Eglise de saint Estienne du Siège d'Arles où repose le corps du Bienheureux Trophime Confesseur, ôc à Raimbaud Archevêque , & à ses Successeurs , si je vis aprés lui. Bovis dit que cet Acte se fit dans l'Eglisc Métropolitaine d'Arles. L'an 1055). de l'Incarnation, cet Evêque désirant d'entrer en x°î*' participation des suffrages des Religieux de I'Abbaïe de íâint Victor de Marseille pendant sa vie , St aprés íà mort , leur donna du consentement de son Chapitre la petite Abbaïe de saint Victor , 8c de saint Pierre située dans son Diocèse dans le Territoire de Malaucene , & au lieu nommé le Groseau. au pied du Mont - Ventoux du côté du couchant avec toutes les Eglises qui étoient, & qui scroient de ía dépendance > 8c tous les droits , ôç honneurs qui pouvoient lui appartenir. On peut voir dans Ic second Livre, PActe de cette donation. M > Ceux qui voudront avoir une plus ample connoiflance des biens Temporels que pofledoit 1 Eglise de Vaison pourront lire le Livre que nous avons remis à Monseigneur Louis Joseph de Cohorne de la Palun Evêque de cette Eglise. Ce que nous avons raporté, suffit pour nôtre deflèin qui n'est autre que de faire connoître la magnificence de cet Evêque Religieux. Pierre dit de Mirabel signe l'acte de la réforme de Saint Ruf. L'évêque de Vaison, est nommé dans une lettre que le pape Benoît VIII adressait, en 1016, aux évêques des provinces de Bourgogne, d'Aquitaine et de Provence, pour les exhorter à protéger et à défendre les religieux et les biens de l'abbaye de Cluny Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Le monde qui se précipite toujours partout où il y a de grands biens, n'a pas manqué de convoiter ceux de Cluny. Plusieurs seigneurs, à cette époque, s'emparent de ses revenus, Le Pape demande nommément à Pierre de Vaison, à Eldebert d'Avignon et à Étienne de Carpentras d'appuyer sa décision et de la faire exécuter. Il leur faut connaître les seigneurs coupables Histoire du diocèse d'Avignon et des anciens diocèses dont il est formé, Par Antoine Granget, Publié par Sequin ainé, 1862, Notes sur l'article: t.1er, p.299.. En 1032, des prélats sont réunis à Lyon par Conrad II le Salique pour régler les affaires du royaume d'Arles, et recevoir le serment de fidélité des grands et des seigneurs de son ressort. Le même empereur écrit, en 1035, aux évêques de la province d'Arles pour les engager à nommer au siège métropolitain de cette ville Raimbaud, patriarche d'Ephèse, son conseiller : ce qu'ils font. L'acte de cette élection porte aussi le nom de Pierre, évêque de Vaison Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Son frère, Féraud de Nice,évêque de Gap, est témoin avec lui d'une donation des comtes de Provence à Sarrians le 26 mai 1037 en faveur de Cluny. .]] Le 5 octobre 1040, notre Prélat est présent à la consécration de l'église de Saint-Victor de Marseille par le pape Benoît IX, et figure le huitième parmi les dix-neuf évêques qui y assistent. Ce qui indique bien qu'il est déjà ancien dans l'épiscopat. Il souscrit à la donation faite en 1044 par le comte Guillaume Bertrand de Provence, aux religieux de la même abbaye, d'un bourg à Marseille, et de l'église de Saint-Promaise à Forcalquier, afin d'obtenir de leur part des prières pour lui et pour ses parents défunts. L'acte de cette donation est passé avec une grande solennité dans une sorte de concile tenu à Barbara, dans le Comtat Venaissin, et non pas dans le fief de ce nom situé près de Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes et Histoire analytique et chronologique des actes et des délibérations du corps et du conseil de la municipalité de Marseille: depuis le Xe siècle jusqu'à nos jours, Par Marseille (France), Louis Méry, F. Guindon, Publié par Typ. des hoirs Feissat aîné et Demonchy, 1842, t.1, p.169. . Le 5 avril 1053 cet évêque donne à son église et à ses chanoines tout le territoire qui est au septentrion, sur le chemin appelé Montanier, là où les chanoines prennent la tasque Une sorte de dîme. jusques au plus haut de la montagne. Il en donne la quatrième partie, plus il donne trois parties des dîmes de la dite terre, plus la troisième partie de la censé du marché dedans et dehors, et des pâturages, à condition que les chanoines demeureront dans le cloître commun, qu'ils feront le service de Dieu et de l'Église, qu'ils exerceront la charité mutuelle entre eux et à l'égard des pauvres, et que toute propriété sera bannie Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Le 4 mai 1055, notre évêque Pierre fait une nouvelle donation à ses chanoines, aux mêmes conditions que la précédente, d'une condamine située près de Vaison, au levant de l'église, sauf la dîme qu'il se réserve. Nous le trouvons ensuite à un concile tenu à Saint-Gilles en 1056. La même année, il assiste encore à un autre concile qui a lieu à Toulouse sous la présidence de Raimbaud de Reillanne, archevêque d'Arles, délégué du Saint-Siège. Tous les évêques de sa province renouvellent entre ses mains le serment de fidélité et l'hommage qu'ils lui doivent comme à leur métropolitain Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Pouvoir temporel et spirituel . et Guillaume Bertrand de Provence, lui donnent la moitié de la cité de Vaison-la-Romaine.]] Pierre de Mirabel , évêque de Vaison, et son neveu, Rambaud de Nice sont auprès des comtes Joufré et Bertran, en 1044 Poly, La Provence et la société féodale…, p. 205, avec renvoi au n° 139 du Catalogue, cité par Alain Venturini Naissance et affirmation du Consulat de Nice.. Les comtes Geoffroi II de Provence et Guillaume Bertrand de Provence, lui donnent la moitié de la cité de Vaison-la-Romaine et de son territoire ; ce qui est confirmé par une bulle de Pascal II à Rostaing, un de ses successeurs Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes et Dictionnaire géographique, historique, archéologique et biographique des communes du département de Vaucluse, Par Jules Courtet, Publié par Bonnet, 1857, p.327.. Le pouvoir temporel représenté, à ce qu'il parait, par sa famille les Mévouillon, ne réussit à se maintenir avec avantage que dans la partie montagneuse. A Orange, à Apt et à Cavaillon, sans parler d'Avignon, le pouvoir temporel l’emporte et la juridiction de l'évêque est seulement concentrée dans la ville Dictionnaire géographique, historique, archéologique et biographique des communes du département de Vaucluse, Par Jules Courtet, Publié par Bonnet, 1857, p.327n.. Pierre de Mirabel prend dans ses actes le titre de dom Pierre, évêque, sans doute pour rappeler sa qualité de religieux, à laquelle il demeure attaché toute sa vie. Le P. Boyer lui attribue encore la donation de la petite abbaye de Saint-Victor et de Saint-Pierre, sur le territoire de Malaucène, faite en 1059 par un Pierre, évêque de Vaison, à l'abbaye de Saint-Victor de Marseille; mais ce Pierre, qui se qualifie fils de Raimbaud, parait être différent de Pierre de Mirabel, fils de Pons. Le Gallia Christiana et l'éditeur du Cartulaire de Saint-Victor en font d’ailleurs un personnage distinct. De 1055 à 1079, l’évêque de Vaison est Pierre III Raimbaud, et plus Pierre II de Mirabel Société de l'histoire de France, Par Société de l'histoire de France, Publié par La Société, 1845, Notes sur l'article: v. 41 (Annuaire Historique, 1846), p.104. . Ce Pierre est Pierre II de Nice, fils effectivement de Rambaud de Nice, et donc petit-neveu de Pierre de Mirabel Cartulaire de la Commanderie de Richerenches de l'Ordre du Temple (1136-1214). T. 2 / publié et annoté par le marquis de Ripert-Monclar,..., Ordre du Temple. Commanderie (Richerenches, Vaucluse), F. Seguin (Avignon), Éditeur : H. Champion (Paris), Date d'édition : 1907, Contributeur : Ripert-Monclar, François de (1844-1921). Éditeur scientifique, p.XXVII.. Le même auteur, le P. Boyer, attribue à notre évêque, la construction du cloître de la cathédrale Notre-Dame-de-Nazareth de Vaison et une foule d'autres œuvres grandioses, dont il abrège l'énumération et la description. Mais, ajoute-t-il, ce que nous avons rapporté suffit pour notre dessein, qui n'est autre que de faire connaître la magnificence de cet évêque religieux Société d'archéologie, d'histoire et de géographie de la Drôme, Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie et de statistique de la Drôme, Secrétariat de la Société (Valence) p.247 et suivantes.. Pierre II dut mourir entre le 4 mai 1055, date d'une donation faite par lui à son chapitre d'une condamine près de Vaison, sous la condition que les chanoines vivraient en commun, ce qu'il n'avait cessé de recommander et de faciliter par ses dons et ses soins, en sorte qu'elle porte, pour ainsi dire, sa marque personnelle, et l'an 1059. NOTES ET REFERENCES . * Albanès, Joseph Hyacinthe (1822-1897),Gallia christiana novissima. Histoire des archevêchés, évêques et abbayes de France d'après les documents authentiques recueillis dans les registres du Vatican et les archives locales, pp. 464 et 465; en ligne sur Galica. * Moreri, Le grand Dictionnaire historique, ou mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée et profane, p. 85. Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Évêque de Vaison Catégorie:Naissance en 975 Catégorie:Décès en 1056 Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité provençale historique Catégorie:Histoire de Nice Catégorie:Nice Catégorie:Histoire occitane